


Ways To Say I Love You

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Lists, Love, M/M, Oblivious, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan Lynch has a whole list of ways he says--more like does--things for Adam Parrish. To secretly say he loves him.Oneshot/drabble





	Ways To Say I Love You

Let’s secretly count all the things Ronan Lynch decided to do for Adam Parrish.

One. He secretly ended up paying Adam’s rent for him. Adam wasn’t the richest. He wasn’t rich at all, especially not compared to their friends. Noah was dead of course, but both Ronan himself and Gansey too had a good amount of money. But he did it secretly so as not to offend him.

Two. Ronan visited Adam at work just to argue with him. And you know, to hang out and stuff. Not to sound too sappy though.

Three. Ronan left Adam hand cream. Probably magical hand cream too, come to think of it, since it was literally from his dreams.

Four. Ronan took Adam to his childhood home. He loved his other friends and shared things with them, but it wasn’t the same thing. Adam was special. Ronan was comfortable sharing his secrets with him.

Five. Ronan…uh, lowkey stared at Adam. All the time.

But despite all of this:

“I wonder if Ronan likes me?” Adam wondered to himself. But then he furrowed his eyebrows. “No, that would be ridiculous.”

Wow.


End file.
